Once Upon a Happy Ending
by colormyheartred
Summary: When everyone goes back to the Enchanted Forest, Emma struggles to find her identity in the land with magic. Captain Swan.
1. Part 1

When they arrive back in the Enchanted Forest, it is on their own terms and because they _want_ to. It is voted upon in a town-wide meeting, because ever since Emma had arrived in Storybrooke, it, and everyone within it, has been the very epicenter of danger and commotion, drawing villains in that threatened both the town and the _world_.

Arguments were had, but the overall consensus was that if villains were going to continue to bother them, it would be safer fought in a land with magic, so that the general population of a world without it wouldn't come crashing to an end at the slightest misstep on their part.

So, just like that, Regina cast a spell, and they ended up standing in the middle of an empty field after a wave of purple smoke washed them clean over. Her parents and everyone in town are all dressed in their fairytale outfits, making both she and Henry immediately quite amused, exchanging glances with raised eyebrows and smiles on their lips.

"Cool!" Henry cheers, admiring his grandfather's royal garbs. David chuckles and ruffles his grandson's hair.

"I wonder why you two didn't get dressed up?" Mary Margaret asks.

"They didn't come over with the first curse," Regina says simply, shrugging.

"I guess that makes sense," Mary Margaret smiles. "But as soon as we get back to the castle, I have _so_ many dresses I want you to try, Emma."

For a long time, even before this moment, Emma had known that her mother had always wanted this sort of relationship. One where dresses were a shared commodity, one where talking princess was an everyday occurrence, one where living the life she'd always been destined to live was a reality. But Emma always brushed her off when she tried talking _princess_ with her.

There were moments in the past few years, quiet ones where she and Mary Margaret would sit and chat about things over cocoa. Her mother would get _that_ look in her eyes, the one that mourned the loss of twenty-eight perfectly good years with her daughter, and would start in on what it might be like to go back to the Enchanted Forest one day.

It isn't that Emma didn't want to go back. It's just that her life was where the modern day conveniences were. The cold hard truth is that she didn't grow up with royal parents. She didn't have suitors lining up for her hand in marriage. She sometimes didn't even have a _bed_. Her life is how it is and she wouldn't trade anything for it, but now that she's come to the land of fairytales and Happily Ever After, she doesn't know where to belong.

When they arrive at the castle, Emma is summoned by her mother to an office-type room, lined with books and dark drapery pulled back to reveal the evening sunset. Her mother sits at the desk, and when she enters, she rises, a huge smile on her lips.

"I'm so glad you're here," Mary Margaret says. She crosses the room, grabbing her hands. "I wanted to talk to you about life here. It's going to be a bit of an adjustment, but I know you'll be wonderful." Her mother sits her down at the desk and joins her from the other side of the desk with her hands folded together gently. "I realize that this is probably all very overwhelming, Emma, and I just want to know how I can help you."

Emma shakes her head. "Thanks, Mom, but I don't know. I think I just need time to adjust myself."

"Okay." Her mother smiles softly. "Do you want to help me plan the welcome home ball?"

She laughs. "I don't think I'm much for party planning. I think I'll just stick to getting used to the fairytale land lifestyle."

Mary Margaret's eyes brighten and she hums. "Speaking of… I want to give you some dresses to wear. You don't need to wear them right away, but I think you'd be beautiful in them."

The look on her mother's face is that of one strong-willed woman who will get her way. Luckily for Emma, she's a master at getting out of such uncomfortable commitments, and she walks out of her mother's office with a coy smile on her lips as she goes on a hunt for the bedroom she'd been assigned.

* * *

After roughly two weeks of prodding from her overly sweet mother, Emma Swan wears a gown. And corset. And toe-pinching shoes. And her hair piled up high above her head.

She grimaces and winces, staring back at her reflection in the mirror. "I miss Starbucks," she sighs.

"What's that, love?"

Emma turns, slumping her shoulders at the man sitting on her bed. "I miss Starbucks. And my Bug, and air conditioning, and modern plumbing." Emma looks down at her dress, lifting the red silky fabric between her fingers. "And jeans."

Killian sighs, setting down the book he'd been reading, before standing and crossing the room to meet her. "I think you look ravishing."

Emma rolls her eyes. "Shut up. You're supposed to think that."

A smile widens on his face, his eyes alight with teasing. "And you're going to make us late, _Princess_. To your parents' welcome home ball, no less. Your father will probably have my head if I don't get you down there soon."

Emma sighs again. She turns away from him and studies herself in the mirror, biting her lip nervously. "Do you really think- I'm not a _princess_, am I?" Emma looks back at him, finding his eyes soft. "My mother keeps trying to get me to _do_ things. She wants me to… I dunno… drink tea and sit in court or something."

He smiles gently and reaches for her hand, folding her fingers between his. "_I think_ you're overthinking this. You've always been a princess, Swan. You just haven't lived here."

She scoffs, looking around the bedroom in all of it's massive grander. The furniture is all over-the-top fantastic for the Enchanted Forest, or so her parents had told her when they had the room dressed up. Her bed has a canopy with a curtain. There's a balcony that overlooks the water below, to Killian's enthusiasm, and she has a huge rug sewn together by fairies. _Seriously_, what is her life?

She even has a _maid_. She doesn't ever let the woman do anything, because she's independent and doesn't need any help, but she has one. Her name is Elizabeth and she's the sweetest woman she's ever met, and she kind of feels bad that she doesn't utilize her other than to help her sneak Killian in on nights when her parents think they're in their separate bedrooms.

"Yeah, you could say that again."

He tilts his head at her. "Let's go, love, I want to show you off."

She sighs for the hundredth time all day. They've only been back for two weeks and she still doesn't know how anything really works. Her parents have tried to tell her things, periodically as they came up, but she still hasn't gotten over the fact that she is supposed to _be_ somebody here.

"Okay. Fine. I can barely breathe in this stupid dress, though. Remind me to never wear anything like it ever again."

Not that she has any choice. Her parents had kind of given her options with the clothes they'd given her, some casual pants and tops, but she's worn most of them through twice already. Dresses are the next obvious step for her here, and she has no real doubt in her mind that it's her mother's doing. The woman has been trying to get her to do royal things since she stepped foot into the castle, and while she might not be outright about most of it, Emma knows exactly what she's doing.

"I can't promise that," Hook quirks an eyebrow, his eyes flitting over her like a meal to be consumed. Emma smacks him in the arm playfully. He chuckles and kisses her temple. "Off we go, then."

He walks her through the hallways with her arm tucked in his and when they reach the staircase that winds down into the ballroom, Emma's heart stutters in her chest.

It is _beautiful_. People are dancing already, with the music playing softly in the background. She sees a lot of people she knows downstairs, like Ruby and Whale, Leroy and Granny, and she even sees Dr. Hopper perched on one of the dwarves' shoulders. _That_ will probably never stop being weird.

When she and Killian are announced, her cheeks warm and her throat dries up while practically all sets of eyes find them. Killian just smiles at her as he takes her hand properly on the ballroom floor. "May I have this dance?"

Emma's smile turns coy. "You may,"

Her parents come to join the party a few of the longest minutes of her life later, as she's caught up in the blue of her pirate's eyes and the way he can't seem to stop smiling at her like he had when they'd danced the last time. The cocky bastard; so proud of himself and his abilities to get her breathless like she is now. She is a _princess_ at a royal ball, in her parents' castle where she _belongs,_ with _him. _

It all feels so surreal, as if making one false move could send everything crashing down and this won't be where she belongs at all. Her entire life she's lived on the brink of that feeling. No one wanted her, no one cared enough to keep her, but here she is now, with a family and an entire kingdom that belongs to her. It's enough to scare the crap out of her, and it has, for every single waking and sleeping moment for two weeks.

"Oh, Emma, you're so beautiful. Just how I imagined you'd be." Mary Margaret says later, after the first dance. They're standing off to the side, next to Killian and David as they chat separately. Emma glances down at herself again, smiling a little.

"Thanks, Mom. It's- something else." Her mother is wearing a dress even bigger and tighter than hers, and Emma would sympathize, but her mother seems to actually love it.

Mary Margaret sets her hand on Emma's forearm, frowning. "Emma, I know this is all so much for you to take in right now. You don't have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. If you want to leave early, I wouldn't blame you at all."

Emma smiles warmly, giving her head a firm shake. "This is great, Mom. It's beautiful. Everyone seems to be having a really good time." She glances over at the people, meeting eyes with Henry, who grins as he hurries over to them. "Hey, Kid. You look dapper."

Henry beams from ear to ear. "Thanks, Mom. Regina made sure I was best dressed." He's dressed in a suit, looking much older than he actually is, and her heart squeezes because he isn't a little ten-year-old kid anymore. He's so much older. "Want to dance?"

Emma laughs. "Sure."

She and Henry dance clumsily to one of the faster songs, laughing and bumping into each other at every possible interlude. At the end of their attempt at dancing, she meets her father's eyes from across the room, and not thirty seconds later, he's asking Henry to cut in.

She holds David's hand and gazes up at him with gentleness. "You look beautiful, Emma."

"Thanks, Dad." She grins, breathless still from the fun she'd had with her son.

"I'm glad to see you're adjusting to life here. I know it's been hard for you."

Emma shakes her head, tilting it onto her shoulder. "I mean, it's different than I anticipated it would be, but I've been here a few times before, so I kind of have a handle on how things work. At least this time, no one's trying to separate us or put us under a curse or something."

David laughs and Emma chuckles softly. "You're right about that."

They dance, but as they sway, Emma's thoughts drift away from this moment. Discomfort washes over her in waves. She might love her family, she might love the people that are gathered in this room, but she's always lived in the land without magic. She's never had to deal with dresses and dancing and-

And she _really_ does miss Starbucks, and her Bug, and everything that came with living in a small town in Maine. She even misses stupid drivers, for God's sake.

Now, living in the Enchanted Forest, she's wrapped up in a bubble of Happily Ever After in the shape of a castle that hosts royal balls and court however many times a week.

There's nothing to really worry about. Everything always seems like it's _perfect_. The days are just the right length. There haven't been any social disputes yet in the masses of the kingdom. She and Killian have traveled the kingdom's lines twice over now when they have nothing to do, which is almost every second of her life, and she's explored just about every inch of the castle. There isn't any saving that needs to be done, so being the Savior seems useless.

The newness factor is wearing off and it's starting to get stuffy, even if it's only been two weeks. Even if this is only her first ball back here. She's itching for something more than this, if that's even possible. She aches for something to change; for something to do.

"All right, Emma?" David asks as they finish spinning and swaying.

She forces a grin, nodding. "Yeah. I'm great. Just thinking. Sorry."

"Well, if you ever need anything, you know you can come to me, right?" Emma nods. Her father studies her for a few seconds before nodding once and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "You make a beautiful princess, Emma. I'm glad we came back so you could live the life you were always meant to." Her father glances over her shoulder, a small smile finding his lips. "I think you have a suitor that's interested in a dance."

She narrows her eyes at him, but he just winks as he steps back. Emma turns to find Killian waiting for her. He tilts his head to the side. "Let's take this outside, hm?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Emma sighs, waving her hand in front of her face. "It's too damn hot in here."

It really is. All of this talk about being a princess has her choking on air. She isn't used to being the center of attention like this. Sure, she's had all eyes on her as the Savior, but being here, somehow it's different. People are looking to her for something more than what she offered in Storybrooke. Here, she's supposed to have a different life. Last she checked, Fairytale Land didn't need a sheriff.

Killian chuckles and walks with her to the open doors that lead out into the courtyard and gardens. It's much cooler outside, and quieter, too. She hadn't realized how loud everyone in the ballroom was until this moment.

She releases a frustrated sigh as she stares up at the silvery glow of the moon. "It's always so perfect here. Does it even rain?"

Killian chuckles. "Of course it does. It might be a realm of magic, but rain is still necessary for life."

Emma looks down when he holds out his hand and she takes it, swinging her arm a little as they start walking the courtyard. "Thank you for staying with us, Killian. I know you didn't have to. You could've gone to find your ship or your crew. Find some buried treasure someplace."

He gives her a playfully confused look, his eyebrow raised. "But then I wouldn't get to be with you."

Her heart burns in her chest at his words and she feels now more than ever before that she really doesn't deserve a man so willing to give of himself so she can be happy. "You're my home now, Emma. I thought that was fairly clear to you by now."

Emma slumps her shoulder at him, giving him a pathetic look. "You don't have to stay. I don't need you to stay."

"But I want to." His voice is gentle and promise-filled as he stops walking. He turns to face her, searching her eyes. "Tell me what's wrong. I know you better than you know yourself. I can tell you've been bothered by something, and it isn't just _Starbuck_ or whatever it is you miss."

She shrinks up a little, shaking her head. "Nothing's wrong, Killian. It's- it's just a lot for me right now. I mean, one day I'm just the sheriff of Storybrooke and the next, I'm a _princess_. That's a lot to take in."

He studies her. "You know you don't need to become princess overnight, don't you? Surely your parents understand."

"Yeah," Emma pauses. She looks over her shoulder at the castle, then back at him. "I'm just not used to any of this yet, that's all." She pulls on a smile that she knows he's already read straight through. "Come on, let's see if we can sneak some chocolate before dinner."

Because if she's going to get stuck in a castle without anything fun to do, she may as well make something up.

She and Killian end up sneaking a whole _three_ plates of desserts up to her bedroom, and end up eating them all on her bedroom balcony floor. Her dress ends up in her room somewhere and she just throws on her favorite jeans and tank top from when they came through to this world to enjoy her sweets.

(They're found a few hours later, sprawled out against each other, sound asleep under the stars, by Elizabeth, who merely shakes her head and tucks a blanket over them.)

* * *

Sitting out in the courtyard watching Henry and her parents has become her favorite mid-morning activity. She sits on a blanket in the grassy patch to the side with Killian, leaning back against him while they watch her son battle with her father, swords clinking and clashing.

The sun shines warmly against her skin and the cool breeze whisps at her hair. She swears that magic is coursing through the air here. It tingles at her skin like it does when she uses it, or when she feels it boiling to the surface, except the magic she feels in the air is gentler, like a light kiss to her flesh.

"Do you feel it?" she asks quietly.

Henry and David high five after the teenager helps his grandfather up off of the ground. Mary Margaret cheers and meets the two, receiving a quick kiss from David before asking Henry if he wants to practice with the bow. Of course he does, as _always_. He's been spending a lot of time bouncing back and forth between this castle and Regina's, and whenever he's here, he always wants to fit right in however he can.

"Feel what?"

Emma shifts in his arms, looking up at him. He looks so peaceful now. Before, in Storybrooke, with the daily threat of terror and unease, he'd always had a little bit of tension in his shoulders, or in the creases of his forehead. But here, in the safe bubble of her parents' castle, he wears a smile almost always, his shoulders deeply relaxed, and his deep blue eyes free from any and all concern.

"Magic,"

He furrows his brow, giving his head a little shake. "I dunno what you mean, love."

She looks down while she traces her fingers along the skin of his arm, and then caresses over the back of his wrist with her thumb. She looks up again. "It's in the air here. I can feel it."

His face relaxes. "Ah. Yes. I suppose once you've lived as long as I have-" She snorts, making him glare briefly at her before he continues. "-you forget how different it is here."

Emma takes a breath. "Well, old man, are you getting as restless as I am?" He glares again, making her giggle as she cups his cheek. "Wanna find one of those empty bedrooms and see how long we can make it without getting caught?"

He wriggles his eyebrows at her. "You know I do, darling."

She kisses him chastely before they sneak off. Emma glances over at her parents and Henry, finding them all laughing at something Henry must have done. There is a moment where she wishes that this could have been her life. She wishes _she_ could have been taught sword fighting and the bow and arrow by two doting parents in the middle of the courtyard.

But then again, looking back at Killian as she finds his hand, she knows things would never have gotten to where they are now if she had.

It is very easy to justify having lived a messy, awful life up until a few years ago when she's sneaking around the upper floor of the castle with a very eager pirate and laughter bubbling out of their throats.

It isn't until after, when her stomach gurgles and sends them on a mission to find something to satisfy her sudden craving for salt, that the feelings that have been simmering just under the surface for three weeks now come back up.

Her mother runs into them in the hall leading to the kitchen, a big smile on her face. "Emma! I was just looking for you. I was wondering if you wanted to have hot chocolate."

Emma glances over at Killian, who nods once at her and presses his lips into a smile. "I'd best go see about my duties, then."

She'd like to chastise him, because neither of them really have any _duties_. Sometimes he goes to the docks and chats it up with sailors that come into port and finds flowers to give her- those are his _duties_. Her duties consist of wandering around aimlessly in a dress worn as loose as she can get it without it falling off and pretending to read books while she actually just daydreams. It's a shame, really, that her entire life spent working and building a career and profile has come down to this, even if it is _home_ and right for her to be here in the Enchanted Forest.

Killian leans in and kisses her quickly, his hand settled against the small of her back, before he leaves her alone with her mother.

Mary Margaret gives her a knowing smile. "So how are things going?"

Emma gives her a look, shaking her head slightly. "They're… _going_."

Her mother hums. "Elizabeth said you two snuck away from the ball the other night with most of the desserts." The two share a laugh at that, Emma's cheeks warming as her mother just keeps smiling knowingly at her. "I want to talk to you about… things. It's been almost a month and I know you have to be getting uneasy."

They start walking toward the room her mother calls the tea room, and Emma's hands twist anxiously in front of her. "I don't know. I think maybe I should work or something. I mean, it's nice getting to take a few weeks off for once, but having nothing to do is kind of boring."

Her mother stops walking at the door, her brows pinched inward as she sets her hand on Emma's forearm. "Well, I think you would like working with us during the week. We usually plan and oversee situations going on in the kingdom and we make decisions regarding certain people." Mary Margaret shrugs. "It's kind of like what we did in Storybrooke, but obviously, a little different, because we're _here_ now."

Emma nods, forcing a light smile. "Okay. Sure. I'll try that."

"Wonderful!" Mary Margaret cheers. "Let's have our cocoa now, hm?"

She nods, but the knot within her chest tightens as she considers what her mother is trying to get her to do. It's the exact problem she's been having since they first arrived. Does she even belong in a place of rulership here? Is she this _princess_ that Mary Margaret and David see every time they look at her?

* * *

The castle is almost always busy with visitors. While things might be settled down in the battle between good and evil, as it were, there appears to be no shortage of local politics and little issues.

Her parents have her sit with them as they make the big decisions, and she could not feel more out of place. There are things about the Enchanted Forest that she doesn't even have a limited grasp on knowing, much less making judgment on. Sometimes Mary Margaret tries to get her to decide things and she ends up just gaping like a complete idiot.

Her days are filled with long, drawn out hours of nothingness. She wakes up, more often than not with Killian in her bed, then she goes to eat breakfast with the family, and then, she's doomed to boredom. She spends her time wandering around in thought, sitting out in the courtyard with a book about magic that she's barely even gotten through the first chapter in, and sometimes she'll ride a horse into the forest just to see how far she can go. It isn't fun or interesting. It's even worse on days when Mary Margaret informs her with a cheery smile that she'd like her to attend a court session.

Life in the castle is difficult, but it isn't like she can just go back to Maine now. She's back for a reason and while it might be boring and uncomfortable, she has to stay.

"I don't like going to court."

"Mmm?"

"I don't like going to court with my parents. It's not where I belong." She's lying on her back, her hands on her waist as she stares up at the top of the canopy bed. She tosses her head to the side so she can see Killian, turned on his side to face her. His eyes are barely open, his hair a ruffled wild mess.

He exhales sleepily, adjusting the pillow and opening his eyes wider. "Tell them you don't want to go, then."

"No, I can't do that," Emma sighs. "My mom really wants me to fit in here. _I_ want to fit in here." They're quiet for a few long seconds and she moves her hands to run over her face, groaning. "I miss Storybrooke, but my _home_ is here. My family is here. You're here. Everything is here."

He hums. "I can see why you've been so weighted down."

She feels the bed shift and looks to see him sitting up, his legs over the side of the bed. "Where are you going?"

He smirks at her as he works his pants on. "Patience, Swan. You'll see."

Emma watches as he throws his shirt on and crosses the room to the door. He isn't gone for very long when he comes back in with a small rectangular box in his hand, a sly smile on his lips. He shuts the door quietly and returns to her, sitting up on the bed beside her.

"Before we were set to leave, I thought it would be apt to grab a few things." He runs a finger along the edge of the box and then hands it over to her. She takes it with a small level of hesitance, pushing up in bed.

Inside the box, she finds a collection of little things. On top, there is a photo of she and Killian at Henry's birthday party a few months ago, smiling and so obviously in love. She can't help but smile at it, taking it gently out of the box and setting it on the bed between them.

She discovers her glasses, something of an answered prayer, and she puts them on, only to receive a chuckle from the pirate sharing her bed. Her cell phone and an unopened package of peanut M&amp;Ms from a vending machine are amongst the other little things. At the very bottom, beneath a photo of her baby brother with Henry and herself, is her sheriff's badge.

Emma takes the badge into her hand with a smile of disbelief on her face, looking to Killian for answers. "You brought all of this back with us?"

He nods once. "Aye. I suppose I thought it might be of some use given time."

She laughs, shaking her head. Holding her badge in her hand brings back memories from her time in Storybrooke. Good, bad, and in between, it was all _home_. She worked with David and Hook in the station, and spent a good amount of time with family. It was pretty much like it is now, except now, her parents are in charge. While it should be a burden lifted from her shoulders, it still feels like she things aren't all right. Her badge reminds her of who she was, and it brings clarity in that just because they're here in the Enchanted Forest now, it isn't over. She's still important and valued, and maybe that's enough to move out of this hole she's been sitting in.

"This is… it's great, Killian. Thank you." Killian just smiles at her. She leans in to kiss him, her fingers pressed into his jaw as the hand with the badge clutches it tight. "I love you."

"And I, you." He sighs. "Always, Swan."

She nods a little against him before leaning back again. She has another look at her badge and takes a breath. "This doesn't get me out of court, does it?"

Killian chuckles, low and deep, making her laugh softly with him. "No, I don't believe it does. However, if it makes you feel any better, I've run clear out of things to discuss with the men down at the docks."

They laugh again, and when she stops, she leans back against the headboard, head turned toward him. "I don't know what to do."

He reaches out to stroke back her hair, his own head pressed against the headboard. He wears a lazy, sleepy smile. "I could always steal you off in the middle of the night."

She smirks. "Not a bad idea, Pirate, but I think that might cause more harm than good."

"Then I suppose we'll have to be content fitting in however best we might."

Her stomach twists uneasily at the idea, but she releases a relenting sigh instead. Emma's gaze shifts downward, to her badge. "I guess so."

"Swan," Killian's gentle voice lifts her eyes from her open palm. "Your time as sheriff has passed. You don't need to carry this burden on your shoulders any longer." He smiles softly. "And you don't need to let your parents' wishes for who you should be here change you. Be yourself. If being a princess isn't who you want to be, then don't do it. I fell in love with you because of your heart, and I'd hate to see it be so easily persuaded."

Emma's heart beats heavily in her chest. A wobbly smile crosses her lips. "It's not. I promise. I'm just trying to figure it out."

Her pirate nods, though his expression is worry laden, his brows knitted together while he forces a smile. Emma tucks everything back into the box and sets it down on the floor beside her bed, and then she kisses him, because he is the only thing that feels right in this sea of doubt she's been drowning in.

* * *

"Emma, are you alright?" David asks one morning after breakfast. They're the last at the table, along with Mary Margaret. Henry said he was going to go into the forest to practice tracking and the bow and arrow again, so he needed to change before Mary Margaret would meet him, while Killian had told her he had something he needed to check on.

"Hm?" She looks at him inquisitively.

"You've been really quiet lately. Almost not yourself. Is there something going on?"

She shrugs, glancing between both of her parents. "Not really."

He doesn't buy it. He narrows his eyes at her and stands when she does, moving quickly to block her from leaving. She sighs, slumping her shoulders at him when he cocks his eyebrow at her. "Fine. I'm- it's been almost two months and I _love_ it here, I really do, but- I keep sitting with you guys on court and at the council meetings and I just don't feel like it's my place here. I- I don't _have_ a place here. You and Mom are _rulers_ and I'm just… _nothing_."

And just like that, the words are out of her mouth. Her eyes widen slightly, her chest heaving as her breakfast churns in her belly. "I had a place in Storybrooke. I lived in that world my whole life until just a few weeks ago. I don't know how any of this works and I don't belong in it. How could I ever understand the difference between a dwarf and an elf, or know anything about the lumber trade deals with the mountain men? Or… or settling deals with other kingdoms that I haven't even heard of? I'm nobody! I don't belong here!"

David frowns, concern in his forehead. "Emma, of _course_ you belong here. You're apart of this family, no matter where you grew up."

"Emma, I didn't know you felt this way. Why didn't you tell me before?" Mary Margaret asks, voice full of worry. Emma looks over to see that she's risen as well. Her brows are knitted together while her shoulders sag.

"I don't know," Emma sighs. "I guess I thought with time, I'd figure it all out. You all fit right back into your positions, you know? You and Dad have your rulership and even Henry's happy bouncing back and forth with Regina. I mean, the only part that doesn't work is _me._"

Her father frowns and then takes her hand. "I have an idea. I promise you don't have to sit in court and try and decipher Elvish or learn how to be royalty. Maybe just- for a little while, you can do something else."

Emma shrugs. "What do you have in mind?"

Her father smiles and glances behind her, making Emma furrow her brow, spinning to see Killian standing with a coiled up map in his hand. He waves it at her.

"Hook and I have been talking," her father says, stepping back from her, "and we think it would be beneficial if we had _The Jolly Roger_ here with us."

Her pirate grins widely. Emma's eyes bounce between her father and Killian. "So you want me to go with Killian?"

"Aye," Hook nods. "It'll be quite the adventure too, if you're up for it."

She looks at her father again, quirking a brow skeptically. "And you want me to go."

David smiles softly. "If I know you, Emma, you're anxious to do something and stop sitting around all day. I know royalty isn't your thing. It isn't hard to see that you're struggling here." The corners of her lips twitch up as she hesitates.

"But if I left, what about you guys? What about Henry?"

"Don't worry about us," Mary Margaret insists, a smile of pure excitement on her lips. "Henry has plenty of people to keep him occupied, and we know you'll be perfectly safe with Killian."

"_You're_ in on this too?"

David chuckles while Mary Margaret merely shrugs in response to her question.

"Just _go_," David smiles proudly, "_Do_ something. Have your adventure. We'll be here waiting for you when you return. Then, maybe you'll be ready to consider where and how you belong here."

For a minute, Emma stands there with hope pounding in her chest. She finally breaks out in a smile, wrapping her arms around her father's neck. "Thank you."

Her father nods. "You know that you'll always have a home here, Emma. I just want you to find your story and figure out your Happily Ever After." Emma can't help but smile as she rocks back onto her heels. David glances over at Hook. "Okay. Let's get you ready. We shouldn't waste time."

"Aye," Killian agrees. He smiles at her. "What do you say, love? Would you care for another adventure with this old pirate?"

Emma nods and for once, she feels lighter than air. "Nothing would make me happier."

* * *

**Leave a review? I have planned a few more parts to this story, so I'd love to know what you think! **


	2. Part 2

**an: Oh hi! I'm back with this! haha a little while ago this fic kind of blew up with requests for more and I've been hesitant to get back into it due to how much else I have going on, but today I had some time, and I realized that I had much of this part already written. So thanks for your reviews/follows/ favorites, they truly did motivate me! **

**For right now, I'm not sure how many parts this will have. I'm thinking either one or two more, but we'll see. This part is majorly fluffy, but I promise in future parts things won't be nearly as sticky sweet. ;)**

* * *

Emma climbs aboard the ship with an airy feeling in her chest. She's never felt so freed from responsibility before in her entire life. This is a chance for her to be someone new in this land of uncertainty.

She takes a deep breath of the salty air and smiles, swiveling on her heels to face Killian, who stands on the deck, surveying its mast from where he stands.

"So… you gonna give me the grand tour, Captain?" she asks, drawing his eyes straight down to her. He cracks a wide grin, his eyes alight with mirth. Emma nips at her lower lip and sways closer to him, her fingers running along his coat's hem.

"Just as soon as we set sail, Swan. We musn't dally here. Your father's watching quite closely." He glances over his shoulder, causing her to do the same.

She sighs at the sight of him standing on the dock with his arms folded as he talks with her mother about something she's sure has to do with his concern about her.

"Fine," Emma looks up at her pirate.

He walks away from her with a wicked grin on his face, his tongue flitting over his lip. He doesn't hesitate to bark out orders to the small crew.

She'd be lying if she said she wasn't completely _destroyed_ at the way his domineering tone echoes around the harbor. Chills find her skin and she bites at her lip as she watches him. He winks at her when their eyes meet- the bastard- and she moves quickly to join him at the helm.

"So where are we going?' she asks after he settles at the wheel. He's so proud of himself, smiling at her like he holds the entire world in his hands.

"Well, love, we'll be heading off toward Arendelle first thing. It'll be quite the journey, so we'll make a few stops along the way, but Arendelle is where Blackbeard spent quite a deal of time with my ship, so it's reasonable to believe we might learn more about where he headed there."

"Arendelle," Emma repeats, smiling. Her pirate nods in affirmation. "Okay. So should I dress the part for our _stops_? Pirate princess or bar wench?"

His mouth hangs open for a moment, his eyes turning a shade darker as they trail across her face.

He lowers his voice, "Perhaps you should keep those outfits for our cabin. I'd hate for anyone to get any ideas."

Emma hums, smiling as she tilts her head at him. "And why would they get any ideas when I have you to keep me company?"

He chuckles lowly. "Suppose you're right about that. I _am_ devilishly handsome." She rolls her eyes. Killian's smirk is dangerous while his eyebrows dance playfully at her. "Don't you worry, darling, wherever we go, I'll keep you at my side. No one will so much as lay eyes on you without knowing whose you are."

She swats his arm playfully. "As if I need you to protect me."

"Oh, I know you're capable. I just don't know if I could withstand seeing you being so sought after."

Emma laughs, shaking her head. "You're an idiot." She creeps up onto her toes and kisses him. "Show me the ship. Don't you have someone who can steer for you?"

"Aye. But I'd like to get her out of port myself."

She watches as he smiles contentedly, his gaze shifting away from her ever so slightly and to the men in their crew.

She appreciates the way he seems to fit here. This is where he belongs. Unlike the way he'd fit in the castle, here Killian is truly at home. She almost would like to stay with him on the water forever.

"Alright."

Emma finds herself wandering to the side of the ship, smiling at her parents and Henry, who have gathered together to see her off. She waves and blows kisses at her little brother, who giggles and waves back.

"We'll see you in a few weeks!" Her mother sings. "Have fun! Be safe!"

"See you, Mom!" Henry shouts, giving her a tight wave.

She nods. "Be good for everyone!"

Her son rolls his eyes.

David tips his head at her. "We'll keep an eye on him."

"If you need anything, remember that you can always send a bird or use your magic to talk to us!" Mary Margaret adds quickly, like a mother sending her child to school for the first time.

The ship is just far enough away now that yelling back and forth wouldn't work, so Emma just smiles and waves a few moments longer before turning away and heading back to the helm.

Killian tosses her a cheeky grin. "Now that we're freed from them, why don't we take a tour?"

Their tour consists of a few grand arm gestures and laughter before Killian pushes open a door. He ushers her inside with a coy grin and a, "Ladies first."

The cabin is larger than she thought it would be. There is a desk decorated in maps and navigation tools, a wall filled with books, and no shortage of light from the windows above the bed. It's quaint and it will do the job it's supposed to, she thinks as she steps into the center of the room.

Emma smiles softly, quirking an eyebrow as she swivels on her heel to see her pirate. "So this is our place, huh?"

He clicks his tongue against his cheek and shakes his head once. "For the time being."

She hums and steps closer to him. "And you're sure Blackbeard still has her?"

Killian nods, a look of anger flashing across his features for a second.

"Aye. He's still got her. Found him sitting in a tavern a while back and made the trade. There's no way he'd let her go now that he's got her, not that I blame him. She's one hell of a ship."

Emma smiles. "Yeah." Her hands slide against the collar of his coat and up to his shoulders. "So how long do you think it will take to get her back?"

He shrugs. "Just as soon as we find her, I'd imagine."

"And we're going to figure that out in Arendelle."

Killian grins. "It's a start, love. A first stop on our adventure."

Emma's smile reflects his. "Yeah." She pauses for a moment in thought. "My first fairytale adventure back in the Enchanted Forest as a technical princess, and I get to spend it with you."

The man in front of her tilts his head and runs his caring eyes over her face.

"No, love, you're just Emma here. No title, no pressures. That's what I promise you first and foremost. This trip is meant to be an escape from the castle life you struggled with back there."

Her heart squeezes warmly, a tickling poking at her gut. She knows now that this is the man she's chosen, for a reason. "Okay. No title and no pressure. Good. I can deal with that."

He takes his hand and cups her cheek, thumbing over the apple. She leans into his warmth and delights in the very moment she lives in, just as he appears to be. "Wonderful."

* * *

The sun pushes up from below the dark waters and illuminates the previously dark sky with oranges, pinks, and purples. The morning air is light and cool, a steady wind pushing the sailing ship forward.

She stands at the side of her father's ship, _The Voyager_, a warm blanket wrapped around her shoulders while she cradles a mug of coffee between her hands.

"There you are," Killian's voice rips her from her reverie.

Emma turns to face him, smiling gently at the sight of his disheveled state.

"Hey. Sorry if I woke you up. I wanted to catch the sunrise."

He smirks, raising an eyebrow as he looks out at the sky she'd been gazing at. "It is beautiful, isn't it?"

Emma hums and drags her eyes away from his handsomely sculpted jaw to the sun that continues to push up into the sky. She holds her blanket a little closer as his arms come around her, his chin pressing against her shoulder. Emma's heart warms and she leans her head into his.

"Did you used to do this a lot, before?"

He's quiet and her question lingers in the air between them for a while. The waves roll gently, rocking them as they stand on the ship that's been their relative sanctuary for the past few days.

Most of the crew is still below deck, with the exception of the Smee, who stands at the wheel. There is also a boy swabbing the deck named Billy, who Emma feels kind of bad for. He always is a wobbly mess when he tries to talk to either of them. Apparently they mean a lot to him.

They've been at sea for two days, and she's been soaking up every moment. Things with Killian have been wonderful. He shows her around the ship, as if she hasn't seen how it works before, and tells her stories as they sit on deck or in their cabin. They spend a lot of time laughing and just _being_ together, which fills her chest with more warmth than anything.

While she does kind of miss her family, this feels good and fun. This feels right. It's pretty wonderful being able to spend time with the man who has won and protected her heart time and time again.

"More often than not, yes," he murmurs. "But for a long time I didn't take any satisfaction in it. It was merely a way to pass time." His arm tightens around her. "I've seen it come up thousands of times and it never fails to remind me that I've been a flawed man."

Emma takes one hand and presses it to his. "We're all flawed, Killian."

"Aye. But my flaws were cruel and ruthless. My intentions weren't always honorable. And with Blackbeard especially, my dealings haven't always been pleasant."

Emma turns around to face him, shaking her head firmly. "You are different, Killian. Things have changed."

His eyes flit over her face in a gentle caress. "Aye. They have," he sighs, "because you, Emma Swan, are here with me now on this ship."

She rolls her eyes a little, but accepts his kiss. He drops his forehead to hers. "We'll find her soon."

"Aye," he murmurs. "I have no doubt we will." His fingers find hers and he swipes over her knuckles with his index finger. "_Together_."

Her heart swells at his words.

"There's a kingdom called Corona," he informs her abruptly, "and I've heard stories that they yearly send out lanterns that fill the night sky."

She blinks up at him. "So we're going to see these lanterns?"

"Aye," He licks his lip happily, obviously _so_ proud of himself that he's prepared a little getaway of a sort for them. "We should make port there soon. It's not far off."

Emma grins. "Sounds good to me." She creeps up onto her toes and kisses him. "Hey, want to read to me again? I liked that yesterday."

"It would be my honor, Swan. I'll go grab our book. You find a place to sit."

She finds a spot at the front of his ship, against a mast, facing the sunrise and the beauty of the morning. She sips at her coffee as she waits for him, leaning against the round post.

When he returns, she leans her head into his shoulder as he flips open the book.

His voice is like honey and each syllable is warm and practiced, his accent lilting beautifully. She listens to him describe a story about a princess and her long lost prince with a soft smile on her lips as she imagines what it might be like if one day he read to their children like this.

It occurs to her as she sits there that this trip is kind of like a honeymoon. They're constantly together, they're _happy_ and doing ridiculous couple things. She doesn't mind the thought. It makes it easier for her to relax, actually.

At some point, Killian finishes the story and they sit there in a comfortable quiet, breathing in the crisp sea air.

Emma sits up so she can look at him. "This is probably the most comfortable I've been since we came back."

His eyes dance with amusement. "And does that trouble you, love?"

She nips at her lip in thought, looking away from him as she considers it all. It's strange. Back at the castle, there had been a tangible _weight_ on her shoulders, and now, it's just… _gone_.

"No," she tells him, pulling out the word uneasily. "But I just- when we go back, I'm going to have to be the _princess_ and do those things I didn't want to before, you know? Court and dresses and-" She shakes her head, cutting her worry short.

Killian studies her long and hard, and then shakes his head. "No. I think when we go back in a while you'll feel just as comfortable as you do here. You just need some time to break free from what you think you're supposed to be, Swan. Be yourself, here with me, and hold onto the very core of who you are and I guarantee that you'll feel much better."

Emma closes her eyes and leans her head into the crook of his neck. "Okay."

She feels him press a kiss to the crown of her head, lingering with a breath through his nose. "You're a marvel, Swan. Don't doubt yourself. Don't doubt your place in this world."

His words help, oddly enough, lifting the weight back up from her chest so she can breathe again. Maybe he has a point.

She plays with his necklace, trailing her fingers along the dangling pieces.

"Was this your idea?" she asks casually. "To leave the castle?"

He's silent and she draws back again, searching his face while he gets that caught in the act look. He hesitates audibly, a little shake of his head accompanying the adorable way he scratches at his ear.

"Erm… I may've brought it to your father's attention that you were struggling to find a position and that my ship was still in Blackbeard's possession."

She can't help but smile, lifting her hand to stroke at his hair. "Well, thank you, Killian. I was suffocating. This is much better."

Emma leans in and just barely kisses him, lingering so she feels his breath on her skin while their noses brush. "I disagree."

She quirks her brow, finding his eyes playfully aglow. "Oh?"

"Aye. It would be much better if we were tucked away in our quarters."

Emma laughs, lifting an eyebrow playfully. "Oh, so you got used to sleeping in, did you?"

Killian shrugs slightly. "Not quite what I had in mind."

She giggles when he pounces, pressing their lips together until her back hits the deck. Her hands cling to his shoulders and slide back around his neck, their happy laughter pulling them apart.

His deep chuckle rumbles against her chest, his smile wide and his eyes warm, and all she can think about is how far they've come. From two guarded and heartbroken individuals to _this_. Laughter and kissing- and _adventures_ on ships.

Her hand moves to cup his cheek and she thumbs over his scar, closing her lips together as her laughter fades to cheeks full of a smile.

"I love you, Killian."

The warmth in his eyes only increases, if it's even possible, and he drops a kiss to the tip of her nose. "You, Emma Swan, have had my heart from the very moment we met, and you shall keep it until I die."

She rolls her eyes at his dramatics, but he holds his own, pressing kisses to her lips and then up her jaw, his words spoken against her bone with his warm breath. "And I love you more and more with each passing day."

After a sweet kiss to her temple, she meets his eyes again and holds his attention for a couple of long seconds. Her lips curl. "Prove it."

Killian chuckles. "Be careful what you wish for, darling."

* * *

Corona is a beautiful island kingdom. Everyone is so kind and smiling, offering them free things as they walk through the shops hand-in-hand. She's dressed lightly, in a gown of soft blue silk that keeps her cool with the breeze.

Children are playing and laughing along the cobble streets and it makes her smile. The crew of _The Voyager _has decidedly busied themselves with shops, the tavern, or a few have opted to stay put on the ship. It's truly a day off, and while these past few days have been a break, this excursion feels ever more so.

The kingdom is decorated lavishly for the celebration of it's princess' birthday, and everyone is buzzing with excitement. Having arrived just after lunch, she and Killian stop at a food cart near a gathering place of sorts in the middle of the small seaside kingdom.

"Henry would love it here," she murmurs, tucking her chin onto Killian's shoulder, creeping up onto her toes. "He loves everything about living here."

Killian chuckles and kisses her forehead gently. "Well, Swan, I hope you come to love it as much as he does."

His nose bumps the crown of her head and he kisses her forehead again. A smile fills his lips and she sees him glancing over her.

She takes her head from his shoulder to follow his gaze, finding a few little girls playing with each other's hair, sitting on the ledge of a fountain, staring straight at her.

"It would appear you've caught their eye."

One of the little girls approaches her, curtsying slightly with awe in her eyes. "Are you a princess? You look like a princess."

Emma laughs, releasing Killian's hand to lean down so she's at eye level with the girl. "You know what, I _am_ a princess."

Her little friend smiles wider and reaches out to stroke back her hair. "You have very pretty hair, Princess. Can we braid it for you?"

Emma shrugs. "Sure. Why not?"

The girl claps and spins, giggling as she shows Emma the way to her friends. The girls all get to work on her hair excitedly, practically bouncing and singing as they work. They weave her hair down her back, pressing flowers into it when they're finished.

"All done, Princess!" the little girl sings, bouncing around to the front of her. "Look! We made your hair beautiful for the party!"

Emma laughs as the girls show her what she looks like in a mirror, nodding and thanking them with hugs. "Well, thank you so much."

"Now you can go back and show your prince!"

Emma doesn't correct the little girl, but looks over at where Killian had been standing. He's not there anymore, instead standing closer, leaning against a brick wall. He wears a soft smile on his lips and holds his leather pouch out by his hook while he waits for her. She smiles back at him.

She thanks the little ladies one more time before heading over to the smug looking pirate.

"What?" she asks.

He shakes his head. "Nothing. You look beautiful, glowing almost."

She rolls her eyes, but doesn't ignore the flush on her cheeks at his compliment. "Thanks. I'm starving. Can we eat now?"

"Always hungry," he teases, clicking his tongue. "Very well. Let's go find ourselves someplace quiet, shall we?"

They find a little secluded beach of sorts, tucked away by the docks so they're looking out at the water and _The Voyager_ just nearby while they eat sandwiches and drink wine.

He's making her laugh with stories he's telling her about journeys he's taken with his crew, and she finds that she doesn't tire of hearing him go on, even if she might have heard this story twice before.

She leans in against him after she finishes eating, her temple against his shoulder. He's propped up on his elbows while they continue to stare out at the day. The sand is soft and cool between her toes and fingers.

"Have you been here before?"

"Aye. Once. A long while ago."

She shifts so she can meet his eyes. Her fingers curl around his forearm and she studies his features. He is handsome, this man she's found herself tied to. He's rugged and worn, but carries more love and kindness in his features than she's ever seen before.

He lifts his hand to play with the end of her braid that she's draped over her shoulder.

"And that's how you know about the celebration today?" He hums in response and she pulls her lower lip into her mouth before offering him a coy smile. "I guess we should make the most of celebrating, then, huh?"

His eyes smile down at her. "I think it would be good on us to, yes."

She tugs herself up onto her feet and smiles cheekily before she strips off her dress, leaving her in what this world considers undergarments.

After dropping the pretty and loose gown to the sand where she once sat, she finds his eyes dark and his jaw agape, tongue flicking over his lips.

"Bloody hell,"

She just smiles and wanders back a ways before shouting, "Come on, Captain. Want to swim?"

She has never seen him move so fast in the time she's known him.

* * *

After heading back into the main town again and celebrating properly with the people of Corona through eating the most delicious tasting cupcakes and dancing that has her heart pulsing as Killian even joins in on the fun, a man shouts that everyone should get into a boat- the lanterns are about to be set off.

Much of the crew is either still on the island or below deck, so they're spending the evening alone together.

She and Killian have a lantern sitting between them on the deck of _The Voyager_ after he moors her off a ways out in the water surrounding Corona. Nearby there are a few ships, mostly rowboats aglow with the light from their lanterns, and she sits cross-legged on the deck with him while they wait for night to officially fall.

The breeze is gentle on her face, and she wears a permanent smile as she listens to Killian tell her the story surrounding this tradition of Corona's.

"So is it even true, then?" Emma asks, lifting her mug of cocoa to her lips.

Killian shrugs. "Its a nice story. The locals appear to enjoy the celebrations. I wouldn't question tradition." He wriggles his eyebrows and has a sip of his drink while Emma smiles warmly at him.

Emma runs her finger along the paper lantern, smiling as she sets the candle inside alight using her magic. It provides a warm glow to the area of ship where they sit.

It doesn't take long for the mass exodus of lanterns to go pulsing up into the dark night sky. It is beautiful, purples and oranges and yellows, going to be with the stars.

She and Killian take their lantern and, with smiles on their lips, and eyes alight with love, they release theirs. Her eyes follow it as it soars upward, leaning into Killian's warmth when she feels his arm around her.

The lights aglow around them make things feel even warmer and safer, like a bubble of joy released in the form of paper lanterns.

"Promise that even if we stay in the Enchanted Forest, or if we go back to Storybrooke because of some villain- or whatever- promise that the way I feel in this moment won't ever go away," Emma murmurs, turning so her lips are against his neck.

"How do you feel?"

Emma takes a breath of him. "I'm home."

His lips press against her scalp. "You've always got a home with me, love. Just as long as you'll have me."

Her eyes squeeze shut and she takes a deep breath before staring up at the sky. The lights glow warmer than the stars, and they're still moving upward, and according to Killian's story, they'll be signals to the princess, to help bring her back home.

Emma shifts so she can look at him, searching his eyes as words tumble from her lips, "You know you're everything to me, right?"

Killian's eyes twinkle and his smile is timid and shy. "Aye, just as you are everything to me."

It's there, under the glow of the lanterns high in the night sky, with Killian's lips on hers, that she begins to realize that in the middle of it all, there's hope for a new beginning here in this land of magic and adventures.

* * *

The morning light streams through the window of the captain's cabin. Emma's eyes adjust to it easily and she smiles at the vision in front of her.

He's lying on his belly, his arm holding his pillow up under his head. His eyes are shut, but he isn't asleep. She knows because his breaths are uneven.

Emma kisses his shoulder, moving up toward his neck with ease.

"Mmm," he mumbles. His eye opens weakly, his breath escaping through his nose. "Morning."

"Hey," she whispers.

Killian turns onto his side after a second, his arm going around her to tug her into him. Their lips meet in a soft kiss and he sighs after they part.

He hums while his thumb strokes against her hip. "As much as I'd like to stay cooped up with you all day, we've got plans today."

Emma furrows her brow. "We do?"

Killian nods, smiling coyly. "Aye. We do. Corona isn't very far from Arendelle. With any luck, we'll have arrived by the time we rouse ourselves."

Her eyes grow wide. "Arendelle?"

Her pirate bites down on his lower lip briefly, eyebrows playful. "Aye." His toes slide up her calf and she squeaks when he tosses himself over her. He drops a kiss to her lips. "Elsa and Anna are already expecting us."

She hums into his lips, enjoying his kiss as he deepens it. Her fingers grasp onto his biceps as he tries to move off of her.

"Hey. Thank you, Killian. It's been, what, a year since we saw them?"

Hook's eyes soften and he gives her a sweet kiss to her forehead. "I just hope the letter Elsa sent regarding her information on Blackbeard won't be a dead end."

"It won't be," Emma promises.

They both know there's a likelihood that it very well might be a dead end, that Elsa's information could just lead them on a wild goose chase, but she's in this with him and they're both going to work their hardest to find Killian's ship, no matter what happens in Arendelle.

His brow furrows with the start of worry and she hates to see it, so she takes one of her hands from his arms and grasps onto his necklace, using it to guide him back to her lips.

He sighs into her, pulling back only to be tugged back in. His lips curve against hers. "My love, I need to go above deck."

She whines a little. "Stay a little longer."

He sighs and she knows she's got him by the way he's staring at her. He gives a tiny shake of his head. "I dunno why I let you win."

"Because you love me." She shrugs.

His eyes sweep across her face and he smiles softly. "Aye. I suppose there's that."

She rolls her eyes and kisses him again, her hand raking through his hair so that he groans ever so slightly into her mouth. His lips part and she takes advantage, her tongue slipping in to tangle with his.

It's then that there's a knocking at their door and he groans frustratedly into her mouth, slumping forward a little before craning his head. "_What_?"

"Captain, we're about to make port!"

Killian presses his forehead to hers, sighing deeply, and then rolls off of her, his feet hitting the floor in a loud thump.

She bites at her lip while she watches him move about the cabin in search of his clothes, shucking them on as he speaks. "On my way, Mister Smee!"

* * *

When they pull into port a mere few minutes after Emma steps onto the deck, Elsa and Anna are standing on the docks, practically bouncing with excitement.

Emma laughs and turns to Killian, who winks at her in turn. "Go ahead, Swan, we both know you want to."

Emma hurries off of the ship and Elsa practically runs to embrace her, both of them laughing as their arms wrap around one another.

"Emma, it's so good to see you again!" Elsa gasps into her ear.

Emma just laughs, squeezing her friend tightly, before stepping back and meeting her eyes.

"We have _so_ much to talk about," Elsa says. "I want to hear all about _everything_ that's happened since we last saw each other."

"Alright," Emma chuckles.

Anna grins at her when she finally looks to her and Emma gives her a warm hug, much to Anna's approval.

"I'm so glad you decided to come!" Anna says happily. "Your trip must have been so _long_. How was it? Did you make any stops along the way?"

Emma laughs when Elsa gently berates her younger sister. "Anna. Emma _just_ got here, why don't we give her some time to breathe before we ask questions?"

"Right." Anna nods. "Sorry. It's just been so long since we've seen you!"

Emma's smile spreads and she turns to look over her shoulder at the ship, finding Killian heading off of the ship, tilting his head to the side while his dimples pop forth.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness," he greets with a small tip of his head. "It's a pleasure seeing you again."

"Likewise, Captain," Elsa smiles. Killian joins Emma at her side and Elsa clasps her hands together in front of her waist. "We should go to the castle. We can talk there."

"Aye," Killian agrees on a nod, his features becoming a little more serious.

As they head back toward the castle, Emma looks at Killian, reaching for his hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm sure we'll find her soon."

He forces a smile. "Aye, love. I know." He turns his focus forward and shakes his head. "It's just the hunt I'm worried about."


End file.
